herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brook
"Dead Bones" (''formerly "Humming")' Brook, is a musician. History Brook is a living skeleton, resurrected by the Paramecia-type , which grants the user a second life. He is an excellent musician, who claims to be able to play any instrument, although he is usually seen playing the violin. He is also a skilled fencer, who uses a shikomizue '('''''a Japanese cane sword), in battle. Brook can hypnotize people with his music. His lightweight skeleton body allows him to jump extraordinarily high and to run across water. He has a very childish and energetic personality. When Brook's crew, the "Rumbar Pirates", enters the Grand Line, they leave their pet whale "Laboon" behind at Reverse Mountain, promising to return after sailing around the world. Fifty years later, Brook considers it his duty to fulfill his former crew's promise. He is voiced by Chō. Ian Sinclair provides his voice in the Funimation English adaptation. The idea of a skeleton musician was first conceived by Oda in 2000. '''Brook is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a skeleton the Straw Hats found on board a ghost ship after drifting into the Florian Triangle. He is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, and is undead, having been brought back into a pseudo-immortal state because of its powers. He is the ninth member of the Straw Hat crew, and the eighth to join Luffy's crew. He is also one of the two swordsmen onboard their current ship, with the other being Zoro. He fills the role of the long-awaited musician that Luffy wanted for his crew since his journey began. He has a bounty of $33,000,000. Appearance Before Death Before his death, Brook was a tall, skinny man with a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (Ω). This scar was retained in his skeletal state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance and style that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Jimi Hendrix, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. Before the Timeskip Brook is an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. At 8' 8.5" in height, he is the tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. Despite having no skin, he still has an afro which he says is because his hair has very strong roots. Brook's style was that of a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, trousers and afro, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries was purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes were somewhat tattered. Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Skeletons Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Insane Heroes Category:Crazy heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Black Heroes Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Stupid Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Former Idiots Category:Non-Humans After the Timeskip He has now changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. He also grew to 9'1", and remains as the tallest Straw Hat member. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a flashy striped coat, after taking it from a member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. Gallery Brookmovie10.jpg 1000px-Brookking2.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Male Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Article stubs Category:Skeletons Category:Immortals Category:Insane Heroes Category:Crazy heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Black Heroes Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Stupid Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Former Idiots Category:Non-Humans Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Male Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Skeletons Category:Immortals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:One Piece Heroes Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Skeletons